object_hyperversefandomcom-20200213-history
Lettuce and Tomatoes
Lettuce and Tomatoes is the second episode of Object Hyperverse. In the episode, the teams are formed and the challenge is to make a taco. the Flaming Fires were up for elimination. Transcript Volleyball: Hey SD! Remember how that thing with the windows said we were picking teams? Sweatdrop: Yes... VB: What's wrong? Sweatdrop: (disappointed) I can't run any more! VB: Well whatever. Sweatdrop: (glare) YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! Door: Are you ready to pick teams? Cause I'm not. Anyway, go on, pick teams. VB: Hmmm... Tomato, your my friend, come on over! Sweatdrop: Well, I pick Cotton Candy. CC: Coming! (Runs over to SD) VB: Swordy, he's a friend of mine! Swordy: Yeah! Sweatdrop: I'll pick- CC: BASKET! SD: And who told you that you could pick? CC: But she's my best friend! VB: How about Marker? Tomato: Yeah, he's cool. (Marker runs to VB's team) SD: Okay... I pick- CC: DICEY! SD: You have to stop. CC: But I need everyone in my alliance to be in this team! Marker: Eggy? Volleyball: WHAT? Tomato: Why Marker, why? (Eggy walks slowly over To their team) SD: Dicey, who should I choose? Dicey: How about Remote? SD: Good idea! Remote: Yay! (Walks over) Tomato: Ketchup. He's the last friend that I haven't picked yet. Ketchup: Well, you should've picked me first. SD: Hmm... I pick Cup. Cup: Thanks for picking me! SD: No problem! Volleyball: I don't know who to pick! Swordy: How about Cheeseburger? He's my friend. Volleyball: Okay. Cheeseburger: Well, whatever. SD: I pick Eraser Cap. She's cool. EC: Yes! Volleyball: Uhh... French Fry? French Fry: About time. SD: Uhh... I don't know! Button? Button: Finally! Someone picks me. Ketchup: Chicken Biscuit. Cheeseburger: BUT WHY? YOU ARE CRAZY IF YOU THINK THAT GUY IS GOING TO BE ON MY TEAM! CB: CHICKEN! Cup: I pick Paperclip! Paperclip: Okay, whatever. Volleyball: Hmm... Mustard. I pick her over TNT. Mustard: YES! I'M ON THE SAME TEAM AS KETCHUP! Ketchup: What, no! Cup: No! TNT is on our team! Door: Whatever, teams are picked, so we can do the first challenge. Swordy: Which is? Eraser: (pops up out of nowhere) HEY, THATS MY LINE! Door: To make a taco! Volleyball: But shouldn't we pick team names first? Door: Yeah, sure. Volleyball's team, you are The Flaming Fires. And SD's team, you are The Splashy Bubbles. Button: I don't like our team name! Door: Well too bad. Anyway, GO DO THE CHALLENGE ALREADY! Oh and i forgot, each team must make one taco. Cotton Candy: Okay! So I think we should- SD: NO, I'M DOING THIS! Anyway, I think we should do a normal taco with lettuce and tomatoes. Volleyball: I think we should make a burrito. Swordy: Nice, but what are we going to use? Marker: Well, lets use Tomato. He's a tomato, after all. Volleyball: Are you sure? I mean, he will probably be mad at me for the rest of this series, and he's my best friend! Marker: Well, whatever! You know your kinda overreacting a bit. Swordy: Whatever, let's just make our taco! SD: So, we need lettuce, and lettuce only grows on Mt. Object! We need someone to go and get it. Remote: I'll do it! But I'll need a partner! (grabs Dicey) How about you Dicey? Dicey: Good, lets go! (runs off Screen) SD: Okay, we need to find the tomatoes! So, we need a knife to chop up Tomato! Paperclip: Uhh, I think the other team is already doing that. Tomato: Guys, why are you looking menacing and acting so stupid? And what's the deal with that knife? Volleyball: Well, here it goes. (stabbing sound) Swordy: Alright, he's dead. now lets go make our- Button: STOP RIGHT THERE! We need tomatoes for our taco too. Marker: Uhh... RUN! (They start running) Cotton Candy: Well, what do we do now? SD: We catch them, of course! After them! Remote: Hey guys, I got the lettuce! Uhh.... (Looks around) I don't want to get in this so... bye? (Both teams fight, until suddenly Tomato's dead body flies out of the fight, and into Remote's hands) Cheeseburger: Remote's got it! After he- first I have to get rid of Chicken Biscuit. Chicken Biscuit: CHICKEN? Cheeseburger: Whatever. (Walks away) Remote: Hold up! It fell into my hands, so my team wins! Door: I guess they do, even though they have no taco. Remote: I already made it! so... How do these shows work again... oh yeah! Elimination! vote for a member of The Flaming Fires by October 26th. Here's a list of people you can vote for. Volleyball Tomato Swordy Marker Eggy Cheeseburger Chicken Biscuit Ketchup Mustard French FryCategory:Episodes Category:2016